1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage unit and, more particularly, to a storage unit comprising an array of receivers such as bins and a stand removably supporting the array of bins.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people have multiple projects “in process” at the same time with associated stacks for each project. Filing these stacks in a filing cabinet tends to put them out of mind. Additionally, most people desire the convenience of easy and ready access to in-process project stacks. Consequently, they keep the stacks for their in-process projects                on the desktop in loose stacks, or        in open-top stackable boxes like “in baskets”, or        nearby in transportable carrying cases (oftentimes having handles).When a project is completed, many people file the associated stack in a filing cabinet, or throw all or part of it away.        
Many people in home offices and workers in business offices have a limited amount of desk space and/or occasionally desire that their in-process project stacks be transportable so they can quickly and easily move their workspace to another area, and/or clear the look of clutter by moving their work out of sight, into a closet or other inconspicuous area.
The approaches bulleted above for handling in-process stacks conflict with limitations and desires:                Loose stacks occupy often all-too-limited desk space, tend to look cluttered, and are not easily transported.        Stackable boxes like “in-baskets” occupy limited desk space and are not easily transported.        Although carrying cases tend to be easily transportable, such cases when closed fail to provide easy and ready access to their contents or can occupy space and add to the impression of clutter when the top is left open.        
A need therefore exists for a free-standing, transportable storage unit that also provides easy and ready access to papers (and other supplies for various arts and crafts) that may be contained therein.